¿DÓNDE ESTA EL AMOR?
by Tanya Anabella Cullen Grey
Summary: Disclaimer; ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que el amor verdadero no existe? Seguramente me tildarías de amargada, solterona y muchos adjetivos más que se les dice a las personas que por algún motivo en la vida se encuentran a su "media naranja" y se convierten en un auténtico limón. Isabella Swan era una de esas mujeres a las que la vida le habia enseñado la peor cara del amor...


**¿DONDE ESTÁ EL AMOR?**

_**Disclaimer; ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que el amor verdadero no existe? Seguramente me tildarías de amargada, solterona y muchos adjetivos más que se les dice a las personas que por algún motivo en la vida se encuentran a su "media naranja" y se convierten en un auténtico limón. Isabella Swan era una de esas mujeres a las que la vida les había enseñado que la historia de amor de cuentos de hadas solamente existía… en aquellos cuentos de niñas…**_

¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que el amor verdadero no existe? Seguramente me tildarías de amargada, solterona y muchos adjetivos más que se les dice a las personas que por algún motivo en la vida se encuentran a su "media naranja" y se convierten en un auténtico limón.

Sin embargo mi vida no era así…. Mi vida era perfecta para mi pequeña burbuja de ingenuidad ante lo que iba a pasar irremediablemente. Hace un año sin venir a menos era una de las más respetadas criticas de arte en el país, muchos alababan y temían mis comentarios y conclusiones. Mi vida profesional iba viento en popa y, es que después de picar piedra durante mucho tiempo haciéndome reputación por fin estaba en el lugar que había soñado desde que había terminado mi carrera, era casada y con una vida perfecta.

Hoy en el presente mi carrera seguía firme, pero mi vida privada era un completo y enorme desastre. Con los papeles del divorcio sobre la mesa, mi abogado a un lado y esperando las condiciones que impondría mi todavía marido aún no salía del shock de saber que, la persona que me había jurado amor eterno, fidelidad y lealtad ahora decía que no había nada y que jamás me había amado.

-Isabella…

Mi abogado me miraba con nerviosismo y absoluta calma y no es que me pusiera a llorar o montar un espectáculo frente a todos pero me sentía como un cuadro o una escultura al cual el comprador había rechazado por falta de interés o gusto.

-El señor Black, lamenta no poder estar con nosotros en estos precisos momentos, sin embargo me ha encargado la tarea de abogar por sus intereses….

_**Claro, el muy infeliz se estaba revolcando con su secretaria a pesar de que tenía que venir….**_

Suspire lentamente mientras miraba a mi abogado dándole ánimos para contestar puesto que yo no diría ni una sola palabra de más de lo que ya habíamos acordado. Jasón cruzo sus manos y yo me relaje aún más en mi silla.

-Mi cliente no cederá ante las peticiones del suyo señor Porttman, la casa seguirá siendo a nombre de la Srita. Isabella Swan así como todo lo que hay en su interior, por su parte las pertenencias del señor Black ya han sido remitidas a su domicilio de soltero que aún conserva su cliente en el ciudad.

Alec Porttman frunció el ceño mientras se tensaba, tal vez pensando en la idea de traer a su cliente a esta batalla campal después de todo.

-Pero entonces no hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

-Me temo abogado, de que las condiciones por las cuales se desarrolla esta demanda de divorcio no son nada favorables para su cliente Alec.- conteste tranquilamente poniendo la vista en mi perfecta manicura francesa.- su "cliente" en este momento ausente no tiene la autoridad para decidir y debido a que incurrió en la infidelidad pierde todos sus derechos otorgados me temo que a su cliente solo le queda nada más que firmar de buena gana.

Aquel hombre que hasta ese momento representaba a mi marido sudaba la gota gorda pero ¿que se podía esperar? Después de haberme sido infiel estaría yo loca o estúpida para dejarle las llaves de MI CASA he irme de su vida.

-Lo comentaré con mi cliente pero no le aseguro que esté de acuerdo con lo que se ha discutido aquí el día de hoy.

-Eso debió de haberlo pensado antes de violar el contrato prematrimonial que firmo mucho antes de casarse con mi clienta.- respondió mi abogado hábilmente mientras yo sonreía en acuerdo con el…. _**Cuando había empezado a tener notoriedad en el mundo del arte, había observado esas pequeñas "costumbres" entre los clientes más famosos…. Por eso había redactado mi propio acuerdo prenupcial desde el mismo momento de saber que Jacob Black seria mi marido….. suena algo frio pero muy práctico hoy en día.**_

El abogado abandono la sala mientras el mío suspirada con cansancio.

-¿Molido?

Félix suspiro mientras movía su cuello de lado a lado para aliviar la tensión de sus hombros, su sonrisa ladina encandilaba un poco mi humor.

-Anoche una hermosa mujer me dejo más que muerto y hoy he revivido encadenado a su cuerpo.

Sonreí mientras me ponía de pie, rodeando la mesa para cerrar la puerta con seguro.

-¿Tanto te ha gustado lo de anoche?- pregunte mientras cruzaba los brazos y apoyaba ligeramente la espalda sobre la puerta.

Sonriendo como gato, Félix se acercó atrapándome entre su cuerpo y la firme puerta detrás de mí, pegando su cuerpo al mío haciéndome sentir su firmeza y virilidad

Me sentía en paz conmigo misma y no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a nadie nunca más, era dueña de mi destino y de mis aventuras de alcoba. Si mi "marido" me había puesto el cuerno yo también podía jugar ese juego y ganarlo.

-¿Repetimos? Preguntó Félix mientras sujetaba mi cintura y mordisqueaba mi cuello haciéndome estremecer…

-Me temo que tendrás que esperar, hoy tengo una cena con Rose a la que no puedo faltar… y sabes cómo es ella sino voy…- Fruncí en ceño mientras me separaba lentamente de mi amante para recoger mis cosas.

-¿Paso por ti o me marcas para ponernos de acuerdo? Pregunto Félix después de robarme un beso.

-Yo te mando un mensaje.

Estaba por terminar un amargo episodio de mi vida, tenía todo lo que había querido en la vida, trabajo, sexo y mi familia afortunadamente no sabía absolutamente nada del desastre que había resultado ser mi matrimonio.

¿Creía en el COMPROMISO? NO, NO LO HACIA

¿Creía en la lealtad y la fidelidad? NUNCA MÁS

A ESTAS ALTURAS DE MI VIDA LO UNICO QUE ME CUESTIONABA ERA…. _**¿DONDE ESTA EL AMOR?**_


End file.
